


[Podfic] Only on Graveyard I Feel Love

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofOnly on Graveyard I Feel Loveby snowynightAuthor's summary:Spock has a moment of introspection on Delta Vega when he witnesses Vulcan's destruction.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Only on Graveyard I Feel Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only on Graveyard I Feel Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236082) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/03c81ixie8wex1p/Only%20on%20Graveyard%20I%20Feel%20Love.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:24 | 2.51 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you snowynight for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "<10 Minutes Long." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
